Light in the Dark
by Dragstream
Summary: When a peaceful land of joy and love is attacked by the Dark Entity, a team of heroes saves the day but this time, hope was long lost from the citizens as now, the Dark Entity had already ruled over the land. Now, in the deepest depths and darkest darkness of Minecraft, light is born and spread its hope to the miserable. Rated T for action, violence and possible language.
1. The Dark Era

Minecraftia was once a land that was filled with joy and love, where everyone live with no fear. Then, Herobrine, a being made of corrupted data, seized his attack on the Overworld. With his powerful minions consisting of various mobs, he burned down every village, collapsed every building, ruined every life known to Minecraftia. Now, many had been captured as slaves while many brave warriors and wizards was killed by the hands of the forbidden being.

Herobrine thought he had won, maybe he has, but there is still some survivors out there, thriving for revenge. The task and burden of the survivors are heavy, they are our last line of hope, they are the only ones who can restore the once-there peace to the world of Minecraftia. With distrust and lost of hope, will they still join forces and overcome the obstacles they will face with no doubt. The consequences are risky, the risk is high, with their enemies stronger than ever with the curse of the Dark Entity, will they still prevail and be the heroes of Minecraftia.

No corner is safe, no sight is beautiful. The darkness of Minecraftia is currently strong but let the survivors be our light in the dark...

* * *

><p>A pigman walked into the huge yet magnificent room made of Nether bricks, bowing before the mighty Herobrine as he spoke.<p>

"Master, we have reached the point of where every civilization has been attacked."

Herobrine grinned and stood up, passing the pigman who bowed firmly in place, not moving an inch while the one he fears most replied, "Good, good. Now, how about the weak citizens? Has all been captured?"

"I'm afraid that it has not been confirmed but I have heard rumors that some are out there, planning their attack on you, my master." The pigman answered.

Herobrine's grin fell from the given answer, not happy at that statement but then, his grin was plastered on his face again. "Let them be, no one can defeat me. If they were so foolish as to come to my mighty castle filled with defenses and seek their revenge on me, I guess it's always good to have a small fight. Now, leave."

"As you wish my master," said the royal pigman, which seemed to be a general of sort, before making his leaving.

"Huh, survivors. Not quite surprising." Herobrine said to himself after he was the only entity in the whole room. He walked to his huge window and looked out, grin widening as he saw his player slaves suffered from the harsh tasks he gave them, not to mention the pigmen guards attacking them with their whip.

"I doubt the chances of me losing to a bunch of weaklings. As I am the most feared Dark Entity, non shall defeat me."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the prologue of the OC Story, Light in the Dark! I know it's short but it's just a prologue. Now, they will be thirteen or fourteen chapters about each OC respectively. Then, they'll join the Avengers Thirteen or something. Ya, so um...<strong>

**PEACE :D**


	2. Lost and Defeat - Celestia

In the great battle between the citizens of Minecraftia and Herobrine, which is called the 'Civilization Manifest', many had lost their cheerful personalities, many became the dark and distrusting side of humanity but not this special little girl.

She had always kept her wonderful smile and positive thinking, never once she frowned nor get frustrated. This is questionable, I would agree. Why is she so filled with joy and rainbows? Because of exposure to toxic and radioactive chemicals, she developed a personality of someone younger than her, as if her mind wasn't naive enough. Her name is Celestia Wizard Eridde, she lost her memories of her past but it's better to have no memories as many had desired.

Celestia has a staff with a cinnabar crystal that enhances her ability on flame-classed magic and also do tricks that mainly involves tons and tons of cookies. Yes, I know, questionable but then again, she is in the category 'trickster mage', what would you expect? She may be ultra hyper and immature but she has a warm and kind heart, always there to cheer you up from a blue day, which happens everyday now on this kind of situation.

Celestia wears an amber top with unconnected sleeves. She wears black jeans and yellow ankle boots with orange laces. Her hand is armed with amber gloves with orange patterns. She also wears a necklace with a cinnabar crystal in the shape of a sun.

The sun was sinking into the horizon but because of the dark spell cast by Herobrine, non could see the sky, most had forgotten the beauty of it already. The young girl filled with what-others-think-is-extinct happiness and joy was sitting behind a random rock while munching on her cookie, which she made with the powers of her magic. As she enjoyed her wonderful, delicious, sweet, ultra-satisfying, overrated cookie, a pigman minion that is Herobrine's was close to her, seemingly on patrol. Every step he took is a step closer to the hyper girl. Luckily, because she sensed the mana coming from the pigman, she realized the pigman before vise versa. Celestia was on high alert, she gobbled down the precious and overrated cookie then took out her magic staff.

With a spin of the staff and a whisper of words, the staff formed a cookie that had ender sparkles flying and dancing around it. With a push forward of her staff towards the cookie, the cookie flew off into the distance, far away from her. As the pigman guard was too focused on looking around than in the air, he didn't realize the small flying cookie. Once the ender-cookie hit the roof of a house that no vision is seeking, Celestia teleported on the rooftop, letting out a sigh she never realized holding.

"Now... let's see what's in the house!" Celestia talked to herself.

She jumped off the height and went in the door she found by walking around the targeted house. Looking around, high and low, left and right, she found a chest that seemed hiding in a corner, not wanting to be found. She opened it and found it being useless, as it held nothing of use, just cobwebs. She was about to leave but she saw something that could only shine in her eyes, a cookie, hidden in the furnace that was placed into the wall. She practically screamed, not caring the risks, hands flying in the air. She ran, as fast as she could, the distance was only three blocks, but for her, it was like a mile... No, a thousand miles, like as if she was lucky enough to spot it. It only took seven milliseconds but no~, Celestia had to overreact, had to moan all over the floor, as if she failed something horrific, something like 'save the world' or something. Not only that, she just _had _to apologized to the cookie as if she killed a friend, she then kept saying about herself being so late to eat it and then, ending everything dramatic in no time at all, ate the cookie.

Satisfied with a find that only mentally unstable players would be satisfied with, Celestia walked out casually as if nothing happened. No dramatics, no lost, no pain, no memory. She then stopped and glared, anger rushing throughout the veins of blood, furious at the sight of sickening. Blazes, flying around in the air. No, don't get her wrong. She absolutely _loves_ blazes, blazes weren't even the reason of her seeing red condition. She was mad at what that cursed, forbidden, hated, selfish, show-off being named Herobrine did to them. He cursed them, made them evil... Well, for others, more evil... and attack any players they see to death with the enhanced fire-ball of instant death and terror and overrating...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I swear. Writing Celestia's chapter is like, making me overrate everything. Seriously, it's like Celestia is cursed or something. Like, the cookie and the fireball and... okay, maybe not that much but still, I never overrate things this much in my whole entire life. SERIOUSLY, I remember that she warned me something about mental illness she cause to other and some side-effects or something, I dunno. BUT REALLY? Overrating everything is not in my agenda. Anyways, rant over, enjoy the rest of the short chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p>Celestia shook her fist, tears welding in her eyes. She felt anger alright, but also sadness that most is experiencing. Sadness of her lost, lost of her love, lost of something she dearly will protect with all her life, lost of something that keeps her living and happy. Blazes were once her friends. She had the ability to understand them, to feel their every emotion. She could still do those things, but they wouldn't talk to her, because they are cursed as consequence to the enhanced ability; but the only thing she could feel them feeling was sadness, misery, <em>neglect<em>. They couldn't do what they want, they were being forced against their wills.

The thoughts, the heart-breaking thoughts, was enough to make her fall to her weak, shaking feet, fall the ground as her reaction to defeat. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she just sat there, cried, tears of pure sadness fell down to her knees. She had lost the ones that took care of her, she had lost the ones that once played with her. Although others don't care about the blazes, she did. She felt their every pain, every negative emotion, but yet, no one was even with her to mourn her lost. The only thing she could do was cry and think about her defeat.

Even with things going against her, she suddenly stopped, no tears dropping, no sobs, she stood with all the energy she could muster. She just stared into the distance and whispered to the blazes, "I'm sorry I failed you... but I promise you all, my friends, my family, I will break the spell you are cursed with, I will avenge you, I will defeat Herobrine."

Even though it seemed they couldn't here her with the huge distance between them, they did. Although practically they didn't, but in their soul, in their mind, they did. They smiled without smiling, they looked at her sweetly without facing her, they just did, with whatever is left inside them.

* * *

><p><strong>I... I'm crying. I don't know if I'm the only one doing this but I am, this is so sad. Now excuse me as I write more while crying to myself. *sobs* I just... can't. WHY MUST I DO THIS TO MYSELF. WHY MUST I BE AS DRAMATIC AS CELESTIA. Please, cry with me, I don't want to the only one doing this like I'm crazy or something. Put #I'mCryingWYou and that'll just make my day... *sobs* Hope this is satisfying for you all... I'm trying my best to write 3**

**PEACE... **


	3. Past Memories - Rey

**HEY GUYS! MISSED ME?! I know, I know, it has been about... 2 weeks but I'm back! Better than ever! Well, not exactly... Anyways, I'm just going to tell you guys my brief excuse of my absence: Disease, lack of inspiration, lack of internet connection, graduation (which means lack of time). YA! YOU SAW THAT RIGHT! I GRADUATED! AND NOW I HAVE MORE TIME TO TYPE SO THINGS FOR YOU ALL 3 So! To make up for my long absence, I giving you guys two chapters today. Two that I typed about a week ago but can't post it because I don't have internet X_X Well, Reyreyet, I know you had been waiting for this chapter for sooooo long... but finally, I have done it. I HAVE DONE IT! Hope your not mad at me... BTW, are you guys still there? I have posted two chapters that lacked response... I'm kinda scared that you guys had gone away because I was gone... please tell me you guys are there... please...**

* * *

><p>Deep and far into the mystic woods, down below a shady tree, sleeps a young adult figure by the name of Rey Warrior Evans. She was resisting, shaking, shuddering, a past that is worth nightmare haunting her unconscious mind. She was one that had been thrown into the harsh side of life before most others, she was tormented in an age of unworthy and just how, is exactly what's on her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

_Seeming as if she was in a deep slumber for decades, she groaned but found herself not lying down on a soft bed, under its warm covers. Instead, she was inside a huge cylinder tube, connected to multiple wires. Beside her, she saw an enderman, stuck in the same situation as her, except that the tube the enderman is in was filled with green-colored fluid substance of sort._

_'Sir, all programs and machines are ready for Experiment-182.' She heard a voice say._

_'Good. Now let's begin the experiment.' She heard another voice say, this time, more commanding and deep._

_She saw someone push a lever, resulting that the fluid substance from the enderman's tube being sucked by a pump above the tube, pouring it down into her tube. She screamed, legs kicked hard on glass, escape was the only thing focused on her mind. Fear struck her as she thought of the possibilities of what the substance could do to her. If nothing, she could drown. The fluid substance flowed fast, now at the level of her neck. _

_ Hope was lost. She couldn't get out, one way or another, she'll die. The green substance already had filled the whole tube, she hold her breathe, refusing to give up with a fight. _

_"Don't fight it; you and I both know that you'll need to breathe sooner or later." The commanding voice said once again._

_The words filled her mind, what hurt most was that it is true. Minutes past, she was getting dizzy from the lack of air. Unconsciously, she had let go of her breath and sucked in the substance. As soon as she sucked in fluid substance, she immediately closed her mouth, but it was too late. _

_ At first, it just made her feel weird. The, effects started take change. She screamed louder than before, her skin felt like it was dissolving, tearing apart. The pain was immense. Her internals were getting unstable; her heart pumped faster than average, way faster. Her stomach felt like hurling out every bit of food in it. To make it short, this is a pain that no human had felt before. The level of the fluid substance was slowly decreasing, she had suck most of it from screaming, but it seems like she was sucking it from her skin too, through her clothing and into her body. _

_Her vision was getting blurry, but before she collapsed, she saw that toothy grin. She got unconscious, but a part of her body boosted her energy and it rushed throughout her veins like fire. Just as soon as her eyes closed, it shot opened. She felt a rage within her. She also felt powerful, like she could do anything. _

_She stood back up. Suddenly, she disappeared; only to appear behind what seemed like a mad scientist. She punched him in the back, sending him flying towards a wall. The other scientists ran away. _

_She teleported to a particular one, he wore a hat, unlike the others. The others were each wearing a white lab coat and a black shirt with a pair of black pants. He, on the other hand, wore the same clothing but his lab coat was filled with badges. He had a pair of spectacles and an army hat. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and his eyes were filled with fear._

_'No, stop! Can't you see I granted you more powers, make you even stronger?!' He pleaded._

_Rey said nothing as she threw him up in the air and shot him midair. Blood spilled out of his shirt and some landed on Rey but she didn't mind. Her raged personality suddenly cooled down as she watched all around her. She almost screamed when she saw a motionless body in front her._

_'What have I done?' She thought to herself. _

_Tears formed in her eyes and the only thing she thought of was to run. She ran outside the building and ran far, far away from it. She looked at a small puddle in a distance and teleported to it. Looking on her reflection in the water made her gasp. _

_Her pale skin was now accompanied with jet black ones over her right hand, right foot and left eye, which was now an enderman eye compared to her normal light blue right eye. Other than that, she still wore her same, normal clothing and accessories; orange tank top, black vest, brown khaki pants, brown headset and bare black fingerless gloves. She slowly reached out to touch her new appearance in the water. She immediately pulled her right hand back as it burned against the water. _

_She was shaking, unable to handle the truth. So she just collapsed to a sitting position, hugging her knees as her blonde hair tied to a high ponytail bounced against her back, crying to herself._

* * *

><p><p>

Rey suddenly shot back up, looking around in alarm. She released a breath she didn't realize holding, as it was just a nightmare.

The remembrance of her past almost made her cry but she put that thought aside, deciding to stand up and look for anyone that is scouting around here. She climbed up on the tree she was resting under, jumping from tree to tree. She then saw one of those pigman minions of Herobrine. It seemed to be a swordsman. He was also carrying a bag.

Rey wasted no time on shooting the pigman to smokes with her deadly bow. She then searched through the bag and saw some food. Rey smiled as she gobbled the apple she found down. Rey that took the gold enchanted sword the pigman was holding. It was almost broken but it should be handy for close-up emergencies. Rey then looked above the tree and teleported there. She then kept on teleporting onwards, hoping to find new lands and more goodies.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT UP, AETHER AVENGERS! AFTER THAT, MINECRAFT INTERVIEW AND DARES. AND THEN, I'LL START THE SCHEDULE. AND AT ONE POINT, I'LL POST THE TRUTH BEHIND EVIL, STEVE'S SURVIVAL SPIRIT AND WITH A BROKEN HEART, I LIVE AGAIN ALL ON THE SAME DAY. YAAAAAAAAY... then I'll stop using caps so much... and finally, I'm going to secondary school and start a new, busy life... I wonder how I'm going to continue posting chapters after that...<strong>

**BTW, I'm planning on giving up on FanFiction if my stories continues on having lack of response. I mean, what's the use of pushing your brain to the limit to type something up if no one's gonna read it? By the way, I kinda finished this chapter late cuz I needed inspiration and without it, this chapter would've looked rushed. Although I don't guarantee that it's not rushed after that...**

**PEACE! :D**


	4. Golden Heart, Monstrous Mind - Lillian

**Hello! Anyone missed me? No? Oh... okay then. I guess some people are still out there :D That's good. Thank you very much for all the support you gave :) Anyways, if you really want to show your awesome support, go to my profile and vote! YA! THIS WILL HELP ME IMPROVE SO IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! **

**On another note, the next OC is going to be Zero Warrior Gravity! Now, NegativeZer0Gravity, if you are reading this, you better read this epicly... I don't even know... ANYWAYS! Jokes aside, I will type this once and ONLY ONCE! If you don't update May Memories Be Forgotten soon, SAY GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOUR OC! MWUAHAHAHAHA... No, I'm just kidding. I'm just requesting you to update that soon... please? ;-;**

**Anyways, Sentinent and everyone that is reading this, enjoy this weird, gory, dark chapter :) Kind of...**

* * *

><p>Flesh being cut by a sharp knife was heard from a distance. Blood sprayed out of the creeper's deep wound and splat towards a young girl holding a knife. Her lime shirt was painted a deep shade of red as it absorbed some of the nasty blood from the creeper, some even landed on her tanned skin along with her black hair that was tied in a braid.<p>

"Damn it." She hissed as she looked at her shirt and her hair. Scent of gunpowder filled the air from the creeper's blood and her once lime shirt had been painted with also sorts of colors, showing her previous fights with many kinds of monsters.

Silence was broken as a twig was snapped at her right. This made her instantly turn her head towards the direction of the sound and glare into the dark distance. Through trees, she could see some white and had her know what she was handling with.

'Skeletons…' Was the thought that crossed her mind when she saw the unmistakable pale bone.

Lillian reached out towards her bow that was on her back. Once the bow was grabbed, she took a bow from her quiver located on her side and pulled back an arrow with her left hand while her right hand held the bow. Another twig was heard snapped and she instantaneously shot at the source of the sound.

Bone hit bone as the shot was made. She then swapped her bow with her knife and charge towards the skeleton with a fighting cry. Ravens that were on the trees fled as Lillian knocked the skull away with her sword and that caused the skeleton to explode into piles of bones.

She looked at the quiver of the skeleton and frowned as she saw no arrows. That would explain why it didn't shoot at her.

Lillian continued her journey deeper into the forest, determined to fight more monsters, get equipped and train for the final fight that is yet to come. When 'train' crossed her mind, a memory followed along…

* * *

><p><em>Everything around her was blurry; the only thing she could see that she was surrounded by people and a particular one in front of her started to talk.<em>

_"Little Lillian, remember this; we are the only once that is not corrupted, everything else in this world is… anyone, anything that you see is! They had killed… and thus they deserved to be killed. Don't ever hesitate to kill them; we are the only hope, the only light, for this… tragic… and horrific world! We must train to the very best, and purify this world with only us… the good ones, understood?"_

_With a blank expression, she nodded._

* * *

><p>She shook her head left and right, not wanting to relive past moments as it had no use towards her.<p>

A groan was heard from a close distance and it gained her attention. With a blink of an eye, the walking corpse fell to the ground with a knife stuck to its head, brown-shaded blood oozing out around the knife. Lillian pulled the knife out of its head and growled as that familiar smell of death blanketed the air. She always hated zombies, just because of that gross, decaying scent.

She began to use her knife to cut some parts of the zombie out. Sadly, zombie flesh was the primary food that keeps her from starvation. Killing a zombie was disgusting enough, but eating one? That was unearthly. Alas, she had gotten used to the zombie flesh making her stomach feel weird. By past experiences, she had learnt that zombie flesh gives more saturation than it gives hunger.

A screech caught her attention and she turned around to see a spider jumping towards her. She glared at it and thought of a good way to approach it without getting harmed. She knew if she just went straight in the fight, the spider would probably bite her a few times and she had no time to charge an arrow so she ran past the spider that followed her towards a pond into the distance. She ran while another memory resurfaces from her brain…

* * *

><p><em>Lillian felt her heart twitch as she saw a man, who left leg was broken, get hit in the side.<em>

_"You are a disgrace to us… to the Vengeances!" A shadowy figure said._

_She couldn't help herself. Something inside her made her run towards the two men and defend the leg-broken one._

_"No! He did not do anything wrong!" She shouted at the shadowy man._

_Even though his facial features were unclear, she could swear that he sneered._

_"Lillian… did you not know to not fight back against a high-rank? You two will be thrown into the dungeon until you learn your mistakes…" The shadowy figure said but she couldn't hear him anymore, the world around her started to swirl… and when it cleared out, she was in a cold stone room with the man that she defended._

_She could see his mouth open and close, as if he was talking but she couldn't hear him. Then, he took out a block of TNT and blew up the stone room, leaving a huge hole in the side. She looked out and saw that they were really high above the sky and that there was water underneath. Alarms went off as they jumped…_

* * *

><p>Lillian shook her head to concentrate on her task as they neared the pond. The spider was hot on her trail and at the exact moment the spider jumped on her, she punched it into the water and pressed her bow on the spider to drown it. While the spider drowns, she couldn't help but remember that awful moment…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ah! Lillian, help me!" The man called out to her. His only foot was stuck because a rope had managed to wrap around him.<em>

_Choices were to be made by her but she couldn't decide. Should she help him and risk her life? Or should she run for her life? Just when she was about to reach down towards the water again, soldiers of the Vengeances ran towards her._

_Feeling scared, she ran away, deep into the woods… and watched as the man drowned…_

* * *

><p>Lillian didn't know what was happening, she just watched that spider drowned to its death and her heart felt like it had been pinched.<p>

Pictures of her horrible past flashed through her mind and she just couldn't control her own body… she broke down to tears and fell towards the ground on her knees. Her white jeans got soaked by tears as some fell through her hands.

'No!' She screamed in her mind.

'NO!" She shouted aloud. She should never show so much emotion… is… is she corrupted? That… couldn't be… With that thought, her sobbing turned into a downright crying.

Then, a sentence that was told to her replayed itself. 'Even though it seems like this world is hopeless; we overcome our own doubts, fight the good fight, till the very end…'

That one sentence, it brought hope into her heart. Her broken heart… seemed wounded by that one sentence. Just that one sentence was able to tell her what she should do.

"No matter what… even though I'm no longer one of them… even if I'm corrupted…" Lillian started as she stood up, no longer crying; all the tears that were left on her face fell to the ground, moistening it. She suddenly threw her knife and decapitated a zombie. "The Vengeances shall prevail."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know... Forgive me people, if this sucks but... I kinda ran out of ideas... and I'm having a headache... and this may seem rushed... and I'm drinking 100 plus. Ya. RANDOMNESS ASIDE, PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE NOW AND VOTE :D :D :D SEE YOU NEXT TIME, ON THE AETHER AVENGERS UPDATE! YEAH!<strong>

**Fun Fact: The previous chapter is 1,398 words in total, this chapter is 1,498 words in total, excluding this whole fun fact I made up; so this chapter was _exactly _100 words longer than the previous one until I made this damn unresistable (?) fun fact...**

**Fun Fact II: Light in the Dark has 26 reviews and 9 followers, 26 and 9... Light in the Dark has 269 views... mhm...**

**Fun Fact III: This chapter was supposed to be 'Heart of a Warrior, Mind of a Monster - Lillian' but because of the length, it changed.**

**P.S.: Since I kept on saying 'PEACE :D' over and over, and over again! I'll change it up.**

**YOLO, DUDE :D**


	5. Read pls loyal readers

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**


End file.
